The Lone Wanderers
by 18bluecat
Summary: Fallout 3 where the lone wanderer has a twin.


A/N: So this is my first attempt at a Fallout fan fiction so please just read and review. And as I'm writing this I realized I have no idea how to write a story anymore, oh well. Hoping for the best

"Let's see are you a boy or a girl..?" James muttered to himself as he checked the gender of his new child. "It's a girl? A girl! We've got a daughter Katherine! A beautiful healthy little girl!" Beaming to the new mother. The mother sat up smiling "Oh.. Oh James.. We did- Gah" A scream tore through the new mother and James frantically turned back to his colleague "Madison! What's going on." Madison Li turned from a monitor as a smile crossed her face. "Congratulations James, you're having twins." James whirled around to face his wife and grab her hand as she breathed heavily "Did you hear that Katherine! Twins!"

Katherine took a break from her labored breathing to smile up at him "I heard, it- Oh! James! They're coming!" Dr. Li rushed forward to deliver the second baby and smiled at James from under her surgical mask "It's a boy, James. You have a son." James stopped his grinning for only a moment as his wife called out for him. "James? James... Something's... Something's..." James rushed over to his wife "She's in cardiac arrest! Get the babies out of here!" Dr. Li had to hold back tears as she heard the new dad desperately try to keep alive the woman he loved, wheeling the babies out.

-One year later-

"You're both so beautiful" James gushed at his children as he watched his children explore their room in Vault 101. His troublemaking girl, ironically named Angel, bit his leg as she crawled under the table. "Ouch! Angel! That's not nice! Time for a time-out!" As he put his daughter in time-out, her brother, named Blue after his mother's favorite color, laughed at her despite not understanding what was going on.

"I'll let you out when it's time for your play date with Amata which is in" frowns as he looked as the clock "Right now... Well a deal's a deal." He scooped up one child in each arm causing them both to erupt in a fit of laughter. 'Good' James thought to himself 'I'm glad I can make you this happy so easily' as he strolled down the hall.

-Nine years later-

"Why do you think dad called us down to the cafe" Blue asked his sister as they walked towards the cafe. "I don't know, but it better be good" his sister said in reply, brushing her hair blonde behind her head "I was this close to giving Christine a knuckle sandwich!" Blue sighed outwardly "Why do you always have to pick fights?" "Why do so many people down here have to be idiots?" His sister retorted opening the door to the cafe "Any-" "SURPRISE!" The interruption caused Angel to go wide eyed and stagger back into her brother "Smooth, sis" her only response was elbowing him in the gut as Amata ran up "Ha-ha! We really got you didn't we?" Angel didn't reply glaring at Butch and Wally but Blue spoke for the both of them " You really did Amata! Did you do all of this for us?" Amata stared at the ground sheepishly "Well your dad helped a lot of course.. Oh presents, right!" Amata produced two items from behind his back "Here Blue! A Grognak the barbarian comic book! I know how much you like them, and I found this first edition in my dad's stuff. And here Angel! A box of markers!" Angel grinned mischievously "Thanks Amata." Blue and Angel both said as Amata grinned. "I'm gonna have a good time with these!" Angel muttered as she slowly made her way over to Butch and Wally but was stopped by the Overseer

"As overseer I present to you two your very own pip-boy 3000s!" Angel groaned as she slowly put her on and Blue excitedly put his on "This is so cool!" Angel looked at her brother rolling her eyes as she pushed past the overseer "Hey Butch" "What do you want you loser?" Butch scowled at her. "I just wanted to thank you for coming and to give you this." Angel smiled sweetly before she uncapped her marker and quickly drew across his face. And Butch screamed before throwing himself at her and she dodged as Officer Gomez jumped in front of her to protect her. "What do you think you're doing." He demanded, Angel put on a sad face "I just wanted to show Butch my cool markers and I tripped and drew on his face and he freaked out before I could apologize." Sniffing to complete the act. "That's baloney! Sh-" "I don't want to hear your lies Butch." Officer Gomez said "You're always starting trouble!" "So is she!" Butch protested. Angel just smiled " I don' t know what you're talking about."

"Angel! Angel come over here!" Her father called. "Gotta go" she winked at Butch and skipped off. "Jonas called you two down, I think he has a surprise for you both!" Blue excited to be in the lower levels of the vault ran off as Angel slowly followed after him "Spaz..." she muttered and smiled at her brother's goofiness. She caught up to her brother just as Jonas began interrogating him. "What are you doing down here? You're not permitted to be in the lower levels of the vault!" Blue took a step back, flabbergasted "I- Uh..my dad.." Blue stuttered before Angel stepped in front of him, her protectiveness kicking in, "What do you think we're doing? You called us down here!" She snapped back. Jonas sighed and shook his head "I was joking Angel, calm down. Kids these days, no sense of humor. If you guys wouldn't mind waiting, your dad will want to give you the surprise himself." Angel simply scowled and turned around as the door opened and her dad walked in "Now I'm sure you're wondering what the surprise is... and here it is! A BB gun!" Blue listened intently to the origin of the gun as Angel's mind wandered thinking of what she could do to Butch with that gun and she grinned mischievously. "Now listen, you kids are never to use this gun on a fellow vault member" their dad sternly warned, looking straight at Angel who put on her best innocence face.

"Now of course, we found an area where you can shoot the gun!" Their father unlocked the door and ushered them into a shooting range where a radroach was relaxing. Blue took a step back startled as Angel smiled, grabbed the gun from her dad's hands and immediately started shooting at the roach, killing it after missing her first two shots. "Hey! This is fun! Blue check this out!" Her dad stood openmouthed as Blue grinned and ran forward taking the gun from his sister and shooting at the targets smiling "You're right Angel! This is fun!" Their proud father grinned, "Jonas! Get a picture of me with the birthday kids!" James put his arms around his kids as Blue held the end of the BB gun and Angel held the muzzle displaying it in front of the camera proudly as the camera flashed.

-Six years later-

"No dad, I promise I'm sick!" Angel faked groaning as she stood in front of her father. Her brother rolling his eyes waiting in the doorway. "And I'm telling you, you've sung this song a hundred times. I know you're not sick. You're just trying to get out of the G.O.A.T." Her dad sighed examining her. "Oh.. Is that today?" She smiled weakly at her dad and he just sighed again and decided to cut her a deal. "How about this, I know how much you like my bobble head, go take the G.O.A.T., no complaining and you can have it." Angel's eyes lit up, "Man, medicine these days sure is wondrous! I feel better already!" She swiped the bobble head off her dad's desk and ran out of the room "Come on Blue! Bye Dad!" "Angel! I didn't me- Oh never mind" Her dad sighed "Your sister is so reckless, Blue. Promise me you'll look after her when I'm gone." Blue smiled "Of course dad, but that won't be for a long time! See you later!" Blue rushed off after his sister as James stood there with a small smile. 'Might be sooner than you think, my son.'

"What do you think you're doing to them?!" Blue rushed over to his sister's side as the tunnel snakes, surrounded her and Amata. Butch grinned at him "We're just wishing them some luck before the G.O.A.T., and offering to show them a real tunnel snake." Blue narrowed his eyes pushing his way towards Butch "You get your inch worm anywhere near my sister... and I'll break it in two." Butch sneered, "Oh yeah and who's gonna stop me? You, I don- Ohh..." He was cut short as Angel kneed him between his legs, causing him to crumple to the ground "Considering how high I had to raise my knee, an inch seems about right." She glared at the remaining snakes, Paul Hannon and Wally Mack "Shall I get a rough estimate for you two as well?" They backed off a step and picked up their fallen comrade who glanced over his shoulder at Angel "I'll get you back for this you bit-" "Can it, Butch. I don't feel like wasting my time with you anymore" Angel turned toward Blue and Amata. "Are you okay Amata? They didn't hurt you did they?" Amata blushed "I'm fine Blue, I just don't understand their problem with me. So what If I'm the overseer's daughter?" "They're probably just-" Blue started but was interrupted by a short cough from his sister. "If you love birds are done talking. We have a test to take." This caused both Blue and Amata to turn a deep shade of crimson and turn away from each other and Angel smiled at what she did and skipped away to the classroom, Amata and Blue following behind her awkwardly but they still got in their usual order in the desks. Amata in the front, Blue after her and Angel behind him so she could easily copy his tests. Mr. Brotch, the teacher, cleared his throat,

"Ok guys. I hope you're ready for the G.O.A.T. It's really not all that bad. Especially since it's multiple choice with no wrong answer. It would be in your best interest to stay awake" he said glancing at the tunnel snakes "And to not copy other's tests." This time glancing at Angel. "Now let's begin."

-One hour later-

"Supervision track! I'm so excited" Amata squealed as she sat down in their usual booth in the diner, her lunch in front of her. "Yeah.. You're lucky.." Blue picked at his food clearly upset with his results "Pip-Boy programmer isn't so bad Blue." His sister tried consoling him "That's easy for you to say! You got.. uhm.. what did you get?" Her brother and Amata looked at her perplexed, and Angel shrugged pulling a piece of crumpled paper from her pocket "Don't know." She said as she got up and walked over to the grill throwing it on so that it catches fire "And now we'll never know!" Her brother shot up like a rocker grabbing the burning paper from the grill and stomping on it "Ow! Ow! Do you want to end up in maintenance?! Ow!" Angel laughed at her brother "The test is a joke Blue. It means nothing, I'm gonna end up doing something great, and I know it's not on that test." And with that, she left the diner.

-Three years later-

"Come on guys! You have to wake up!" Amata screamed at her two friends who were blissfully dozing away. "Ugh, five more hours." Angel rolled over facing the wall but was quickly pulled out by her friend crashing onto the floor. "Ugh what was that for, you're making me hear sirens." Angel whined as she stood up. "Somehow I hear them too." Blue acknowledged as he sat up, wiping sleep from his eyes. "That's the vault alarm! Your dad left the vault!" Amata told her friends. "WHAT?!" They both stared at her fully awake. "He left the vault! And they killed Jonas because they think he was in on it!" A tear was brought to Blue's eye "J-Jonas?" In his years talking to him, Blue had grown attached to the man. Angel simply punched the window in anger, causing a crack to appear. "They're going to pay.. but first we have to escape.. You have to help us Amata." Amata nodded and handed Angel a pistol "I stole that from my father. Please don't use it unless necessary. Angel nodded "I promise." Amata nodded again, "I'll try and meet you at the exit, but if I'm not there, don't wait for me." She ran off as Blue pulled a backpack out from under his bed "Well guess we better pack, hand me our baseball gear."

Angel nodded and handed him it, along with his comic book, their gun, and her bobble head. "I guess I'll use this, never managed to hit a ball with it. Maybe I can hit a security guard." Blue commented as he picked up his bat. "Ready to go?" Angel nodded, a certain anger in her eyes and she rushed off and seeing Officer Kendall being attacked by radroaches, fired three shots "Angel don't ki-" Blue ran out expecting the worst but stopped short looking at an uninjured officer and three dead roaches and Kendall looked them up and down. "I appreciate the assist kids, but I'm gonna have to take you in for questioning so drop your weapons and- Ugh." Kendall fell forward, a bullet having gone through his helmet and embedding itself between his eyes.

Blue looked at his sister shocked, "You promised Amata-" "It was necessary." Was all she said as she ran down the hall, leaving Blue alone. Blue started following her but was stopped by Butch "You gotta help me! My mom's in there with the roachs!" Blue didn't even hesitate to run in there and kill the roaches as Angel charged through the halls killing every guard she came across, save Officer Gomez.

In ten minutes, the siblings regrouped in the atrium, Blue wearing a tunnel snakes jacket which Angel raised an eyebrow at. "Butch gave it to me for saving his mom.. it looked cool." Angel didn't say anything to that, just made a motion with her hand, meaning for him to follow which he did and then started running when he heard Amata's scream, "Amata!" He burst into the vault's jail cell as Stevie Mack's hand came down across her face. "Amata, this would be so much easier if you just turned your friend's in." The overseer's calm voice rang across the room. "Yeah just turn them in." Officer Mack raised his hand to slap her but crumpled to the ground as Blue smacked his bat across his head "Don't you ever touch her again!" He snarled laying into Mack with the bat, leaving him on the verge of death, allowing Amata to escape. "Kill me please..." the officer gasped as he coughed up blood. At this point Angel walked in "I deem it necessary." and a shot rang clear, ending the officer's life.

"I might deem it necessary to kill you too." she said darkly leveling the gun at the overseer. "Angel! No!" She stepped in between her and the Overseer. "We're not like him. Just give us the code to open the door and we'll leave! No more problems!" The overseer looked at him, "I will never allow you to leave this vault. Never. Now offi- Ugh." The overseer slid down the wall his hand over the new hole in his arm. "Last chance, before killing you is a necessity." The overseer groaned and feebly dug around in his pockets tossing his office key and terminal password out "Get out of my sight and out of my vault!" "Gladly." Angel shot the terminal just for kicks and walked out to his office as Blue kept watch making sure no more officers came and she unlocked the tunnel. "Blue, come on," she shouted at her brother as she finished downloading the finals on her pip-boy. Blue abandoned his post and ran into the tunnel taking the radroachs out as he went, Angel following close behind until they finally reached the front door.

"There it is." Blue breathed "The vault door." Amata stepped in "Oh good, you guys are here. Thanks for saving me.. I don't know what got into him." "He was bound to snap eventually," Angel muttered as she hit the switch opening the door. Blue turned to Amata as the door of the vault screeched slowly opening. "Why don't you come with us, Amata?" Before she could reply, Officer Wolfe and Officer Park burst in, "You kids are in a lot of trouble." Officer Wolfe started towards Amata and Blue but stopped as Angel fired and the bullet hit the exposed part of his neck and his partner could do nothing but watch as he feebly clawed at the hole until the life left his eyes. "You killed my best friend.. No holding back!" He lunged at Angel but was stopped short by a crack in his back from Blue's bat leaving him knocked out. Angel then pulled off his helmet. "I think it's necessary." And fired a bullet into his head, killing him. Amata flinched before turning to Blue who whispered "So how about it.. coming with us?"

Amata thought for a second before frowning. "I'm sorry, but no I have to stay with my dad, I have to talk some sense into him." Blue nodded "I understand." And before she could reply he leaned forward and kissed her, leaving her speechless. "Goodbye Amata, let's go Angel." Amata could do nothing but wave as the two disappeared from sight and she shut the door behind him. Right before they pushed the door that led to the wasteland open Blue turned to his sister. "Told you I'd kiss her before I was 21." "I can't believe I have to dye my hair blue now..." And she pushed open the door revealing the wasteland to them.

A/N: So I finished it, if you guys liked it, I'd be happy to write more, and if you wanted, I could even create character models for them in Fallout. Thank you.


End file.
